starcraftfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Zantaboan Saga
The Zantaboan saga is a series of episodes showing the adventure of the squad, and the Zantaboan created on a website called logamation.com Here is a list of the episodes The Squad The squad does not have a proper name and throughout the entire saga is simply called the squad. Sarge: Sarge is the leader of the squad, and has white marine armor. Steven: Steven is the technician of the squad, and has red marine armor. Blair: Blair is used as infantry support, and has green armor. Baker: Baker is also used as infantry support, and has yellow armor. Jones: Jones is a specialist ghost, and has supposedly blue marine armor in the first episode but afterwards appears in a ghost's suit. Larkin: Larkin is a dropship pilot, and has a basic blue suit. ---- Spoiler Warning: Plot or ending details follow. ---- Episode I: Reconnoiter The Story begins as the squad searches for a suitable forward command post. The Pegasus 1 (A dropship and also the main transportation of the squad) piloted by Captain Larkin lands on an unknown planet as they discover an abandoned Terran installation. They explore the installation thinking it might be suitable for their needs. The squad splits into 3 squads and search the installation. Blair and Baker comes across a defense droid that attacks them. They neutralize the droid and find the insignia of the Promethean. They discover that the Promethean have provoked the Protoss. They also discover a tracker on the droid and thinks the Protoss have sent reinforcements to their position. They take the droid, and attempt to escape. They discover a Zealot and a Scout. The scout's lasers have been set to stun, and shoots Blair. Steven reprograms the droid to fight for them. They discover that the droid is made of armor that can absorb the Psi Weaponry of the Protoss. They use the droid to eliminate the Zealot. Pegasus 1 comes and takes the squad into orbit, only to discover a Protoss Armada made up of a few Carriers. Episode II: The Return They attempt to sneak by but they are detected and Inceptors are deployed. Larkin uses a supercharger to power all of the fuel into a burst for faster travel. They arrive at command. General Matheson requests a debreifing. Sarge and Steven goes to General Matheson. General Matheson learns that the squad did not remove the tracker on the droid and thinks the Protoss Armada is on it's way. But they had enough time to see the droid and it's Psi absorbing properties, Matheson says the main fleet is on it's way but it will take some time, They think the Psi adsorbing properties of the droid's armor is their only chance if the fleet does not arrive in time, But they do no know how to actually forge the armor so Matheson orders the squad to return to the planet with Omega Squad (a Siege Tank) driven by Master Sargent Bruce. They go back to the planet and discovers the Protoss have taken up defensive positions at the entrance of the installation with 2 Zealots and 2 Photon Cannons. The Siege tank converts into a Siege Mode and fires upon the Photon Cannons. While the Infantry fire upon the Zealots. One Zealot is shot down, The siege tank destroys a Photon Cannon, The last Zealot jumps onto the tank and attempts to open the armor of the tank, Jones shoots the Zealot off, Then the Siege tanks fires upon him. They enter the building and attempt to find a computer terminal. They find a control room and Stevens searches in a computer for the Droids Schematics. Jones finds Zerg in the installations and guns them down. He alerts the rest of the squad and Steven finds the schematics. They download the schematics and discover the Zerg have trapped them. Jones not know the Zerg were there walks right passed them and a Hydralisk sneaks up on him and the squad fires on the Hydralisk. Zerglings attack, the squad attempts to escape. Baker fires his Grenade launcher and the roof collapses. Blair gets to the exit, Only to discover the squad has been captured by a superior Protoss force, He backs up and finds that a Zealot is behind him. Jones then comes behind the Zealot. Episode III: The Alliance Jones is cloaked and aims his rifle at the Zealot, but runs out of energy the Zealot hits his rifle away, Jones pulls out a knife and the Zealot makes a gesture to fight without weapons. Jones drops his knife and the Zealot powers down his Psi Blades. Jones charges the Zealot punching him a few times, They punch each other for a few seconds, The rest of the Squads cheers him on, they back away from each other, Jones makes a rude gesture, then the Zealot charges at him, Jones then jumps on the Zealots back, Jones pushes him to the ground, Then another Zealot attempts to pull him off, Then the squad takes this time to grab their weapons. They seemed to have the upper hand until a large force appears made up of several Dragoon and Zealots, an Arbiter a flies into the atmosphere. Sarge poitns his rifle at a Zealot who appears in front of him. This Zealot tells him that they are not Hostile, and his name is Odyseum. Odyseum tells them that they are here to eliminate an ancient monster that the Zerg are trying to assimilate into the Swarm, the Zantaboan, and destroy it. But the Protoss needs the technology of the Yamato Cannons because the beast has minerals growing on it's hide, that absorbs energy, the energies that the Protoss now uses as weapons. Then the Zergs come out from the installation, The Protoss easily deals with the Zerg. The Protoss then tells them that they were expelled from the Templar for their search for the Zantaboan and the Templar Armada the one they had faced during Episode 1, was coming to their command. They offered their help in exchange for the help of their Battlcruisers. The Protoss gave them 2 Promethian Wraiths with armor like that of the droid. The squad heads for command. The squad comes just in time as the Templar armada. General Matheson orders them to group into a line and prepare for an attack, then a Science Vessel launches an EMP at the armada, shutting down the shields. Then all fighters deploy at the Templar Armada, in retalation the armada launches their fighters, Jones takes down a scout, then enemy scouts fire upon a Battlecruiser, being in danger, Larkin orders them to fire and get back. The Battlecruiser fires a Yamato Cannon blast and falls back, but being to slow it is shot down. The battle seems to be over with overwhelming Inceptors, then the Inceptors blow suddenly as the main terran fleet appears, destroying the Inceptors. The fleet destroys 1 carrier and another one attempts to escape but a Yamato Cannon Blast destroys it. General Matheson asks why the Protoss had aided them, Odyseum tells them of an infestation on the planet with the Zantaboan. General Matheson orders all ships to follow the squad back to the Promethean installation under the command of Admiral Bainbridge. On arrival there are 3 Overlord, Odyseum says they are here to oversee the infestation and tells them to destroy them. Jones and Larkin kills 2 of them but one escapes and Larkin follows it, when getting to the surface he sees the Zantaboan emerging from a large tunnel. Episode IV: The Hunt 1/2 After seeing the Zantaboan, Larkin tells the fleet of the beast and reports it is infested to the core. Odyseum then tells Admiral Bainbridge to fire their Yamato Cannons at the monster, He agrees and give the order. The cannons fire and the Zantaboan sees them it attempts to jump away but is still hit. Bainbridge tells Larkin to see if the Zantaboan is dead, Larkin finds no signs of life, He fires on it to confirm. The Zantaboan jumps up and tries to eat Larkin. Odyseum says that they must launch a full-scale attack before Zerg reinforcements arrive, Bainbridge agrees and orders all fighters to attack the beast and for all Battlecruisers to enter the atmosphere and prepare for laser bombardment. Scouts, Inceptors, and Wraiths all attack the Zantaboan, doing little damage. The Zantaboan eats several scouts and Inceptors. Jones says retreat but Larkin says they need to occupy the Zantaboan long enough so the Battlecruisers can get in position. Larkin then says he has an idea and shoots the eye, The Zantaboan the hits Larkin with it's claw and Larkin crashes. At that moment the Battlecruisers arrive and fire on the Zantaboan which retreats into a hole. Jones gives a report and Bainbridge orders them to come back into orbit. Odyseum then suggests another idea to take the Zantaboan down. Amongst the wreck of Larkin's wraith Zerg forces attack him he defends himself with a pistol but sees that the Zerg are killing each other. Then a Vulture appears with Blair, Baker, and Jones killing off the rest of the attacking Zerg, Larkin discovers that the Zergs were mind-controlled to attack each other by two Dark Archons. Baker tells Larkin that the new plan is to mind-control the Zantaboan long enough for the Battlcruisers to get a direct hit. But the first need to find it, So Larkin takes Pegasus 1 with the Dark Archons, and wait until they find it. Two Vultures one with Baker, Blair, and Jones the other supposedly Sarge and Stevens. They search around the surface while Blair and Baker have a little argument. The Vulture with Baker, Blair, and Jones falls into a hole. Episode IV: The Hunt 2/2 Baker looks at the engine and says he thinks the one of the intakes were blocked and they just need to wait for it to cool down. Jones tries to reach Sarge through a radio but there is only static, and on the surface Stevens and Sarge stand at the edge looking down the hole, Sarge says they do not have enough time to rescue them now so they will come back if things "work out". Stevens drops a supply kit down and it hits Baker on the head. Baker complains as Blair laughs, then Jones tells them to be quite because he heard something. Baker says that they are not alone down here, Jones says that these are one of the Zantaboan tunnels and tells them to get the Vulture and pray that it starts. Baker sees the Zantaboan coming at them and tells Blair to empty the coolant tank, Blair who is to scared to act is pushed away then Baker empties the coolant tank and it starts, they ride away from the Zantaboan and it continues to chase them, Bakers shoots the Zantaboan, and Jones thinks they can lure the Zantaboan to Larkin. They find an exit and come out from it the Zantaboan keeps chasing them. Jones tells where the Zantaboan is to Larkin. Larkin heads there with the two Dark Archon. They successfully take control of the beast and it stops chasing the Vulture. Odyseum then tells Admiral Bainbridge to unleash the power of the Yamato Cannons at full power, but he then orders all Terran forces to return to orbit and prepare to defend against the Zerg reinforcements. Odyseum and Bainbridge have an argument of what to do, Bainbridge says they can use the Zantaboan against the Zerg reinforcements, Odyseum argues that their control is weak and they cannon risk it's assimilation into the swarm, Odyseum storms away enraged by the Terran actions and says their alliance is broken, and warps off. Then the Zerg swarm arrives with many Mutalisks and Scourge. Then the squad loads up and Sarge tells Baker and Blair that they are to defend the Dark Archons as they maintain control of the Zantaboan. Then the Zantaboan sprouts wings and flies into orbit. Battlecruisers and Carriers assemble a line as the Zantaboan flies between two Battlcruisers, Bainbridge tells the fleet to engage when ready. The Zantaboan charges the swarm killing many Mutalisks and taking damage from the Scourges. The Battlecruisers fire at the scourges attacking the Battlecruisers, Then the Zerg swarm targets the Battlecruisers severely damaging one. A Yamato blast kills several Mutalisk while the Carriers unload their Inceptors. A overlord sees the Pegasus 1 flying behind the Zantaboan and orders the a Mutalisk to destroy it. Baker and Blair (Who are on large platform guns) fire at the Mutalisk easily destroying it, then Scourges flies towards the Pegasus, Blair and Baker attempt to destroy them but fail, Pegasus 1 is damage severely and Blair dies, and Steven rescues Baker. Odyseum realizing their control over the Zantaboan is broken prays. Episode V: The Infestation Baker mourns over the death of Blair, While the Protoss fall back to the Solduras system knowing that the Zantaboan will surly destroy them, He prays for the Terrans and leaves. Admiral Bainbridge realizes his mistake and attempts to kill it, he orders all ships to fire their Yamato cannons, but the Zantaboan dodges it or Mutalisks takes the hit. Not having enough energy Bainbridge tells them to fire with normal weapons. But it takes little damage. The Zantaboan tears the Battlecruisers in a matter of seconds, the Zantboan eventually reaches Bainbridge's Ship and destroys the bridge. Sarge tells Larkin to get them back to their headquarters. When they arrive Larkin ask for permission to land, but there is no answer, They fly over only to see that the base defense have been destroyed. They docked and Sarge told them to fix the Dropship while Stevens and Him find out what happened. Sarge finds a terminal and Stevens accesses the Security camera footage. They see General Mathesons office and discovers that he has been infested. They decide to go see him, and on the way they discover Terrans who are being infested. They make it to Matheson's Office, Sarge points his gun and ask if he can hear him, Matheson replies "kill... me...". Sarge who says he is sorry shoots Matheson. Jones hears the shot and says "Oh.. That can't be good". Then the Terrans have been completly infested. Sarge tells Stevens to take a flamethrower, Sarge ask for a report from the rest of the squad and says to get ready, but Larkin sees infested Terrans coming towards them. In a hallway they come across an Infested Terran, Sarge warns him to get out of the way, But the Infested Terran tells them to "Prepare to Die" and Steven burns him. They come into a room full of Infested Terrans and Steven burns them, but one gets their flanks and detonates. Some of the acid falls onto Stevens legs and he is severely wounded, Sarge now needs to drag Stevens to safety. A Infested Terran tries to kill them but he blows up as Jones uncloaks next to them. Jones tries to hold them off as Sarge backs away and sees more, Then a Siege Tank comes crashing through the wall killing them. Bruce comes out of the hatch and offers them a ride. The tank runs over many Infested Terrans, Baker is defending the Pegasus with a chaingun as the Tank arrives. They load up and as they take off a Terran grabs on, and then Sarge says "No free rides.." and shoots him off. Sarge tells Larkin to go to Antiga so they can tell High Command, But as they enter orbit Larkin sees hostiles, several Valkyrie and a Battlecruiser with a strange gun mounted on it. The Valkyries tells them to identify them selves, Then the strange gun on the Battlecruier fires and destroys the base on the planet's surface. Episode VI? After episode V Logfish seemed to have taken a pause. On his website Logamation.com in the list of episodes it says that Episode VI is in the making and you can sign in to get an email of when it is released. Episode V was done in October 10th, 2006, it seems that LogFish has given up on the Zantaboan saga. Currently, Logfish's last post on Newgrounds was July 16th, 2008, and it seems he no longer owns Logamation.com.